Lily
by Stargal88
Summary: This is the story of Lily, a nurse who relieves pain with a simple touch.... Also featuring: aliens, romance, tragedy and a fierce war. Whoa! That sound interesting? Well, you haven't seen anything yet, read on!


This is my first-ever story. Lily and Aaron are original characters, but they exsist in the Marvel U. This is a One Shot, but I might make a sequel, the ending certainly leaves room for it. Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Marvel owns the concept of muntants and any Marvel-based references in this story.

* * *

"You understand the risks?", said a man with a concerned look on his face. "Yes, and if it means saving the world I'll risk it", a young woman answered," but please, don't mention this to Aaron, he'd only try to stop me"." He'd only do that because he loves you", The man replies, putting a hand on her shoulder."I know", The young woman sighs as she speaks, " I know". She stares out of the window, they're in a small safe house hidden in a cave. While outside a war between alien warriors and most of earth's superheros, including a new team in which the young woman belongs, ravages on. The biozvons as the aliens call themselves were looking to add earth to their homeworlds repertoire of enslaved planets, They never imagined they'd be met with such a resistance, but never the less... the biozvons were winning. However, the aliens had one weakness, extreme mounts of pain, but unfortunately they wore indestructible armor, that didn't allow anyone to get a solid hit on them. Suddenly, the young woman darted out of the safe house, the man was not far behind towing a large machine. They skillfully avoided and various dangers of the battle field. A man, who was currently battling a alien, turned for a moment to see what was going on, "Lily, what are you doing?!", he yelled as he blasted the biozvon with fiery plasma from his hands. "Aaron, I have to do this!" Lily answered, she turns to the man behind her, "Hook up the amplifier!". He connects the machine into a plug on a headband Lily was wearing. Aaron starts to rush over to Lily, but a teammate pulls a force field around him, "All heroes! Into the safe house or get clear of the battle field, now!", the teammate calls out. Aaron is forcefully dragged away. "Turn on the machine", Lily said albeit sadly. A button is pressed, and the man operating it runs for cover as the machine lights up. "Noooooooooo!!", Aaron screams. 

Five years earlier...

"I don't know what your secret is, but you're amazing, Lily", a woman sitting at a large desk exclaims. "Thank you, madam", Lily said as she smiles proudly. Lily is in the supervisors office at a hospital. "Not a day goes by that I don't hear a patient say "Nurse Lily has a magic touch!, my pain is gone!", I've never seen the patients so happy, what's your technique?", the supervisor asks." I don't know, ever since a few weeks ago, I've had a nack for helping people with pain", said Lily."Well, Keep up the good work", the Supervisor said while smiling" Your're free to go now". Lily stands up, grabs her coat and heads out of the hospital. After driving for awhile she arrives at a convenience store. Milk, eggs, and flour all ring up at the register. " That'll be four dollars", said the cashier. Lily hands him four crisp dollar bills.The cashier sets the money in the register drawer but he accidentally slams it on his finger, "Ow!". "Can I take a look at that?", Lily inquires. The cashier looks at her white nurse's outfit, then holds his hand out. "It's just a little pinch", he states," nothing serious" Lily touches his hand for a moment. The cashier gives an astonished look, " It stopped hurting...I don't know what hospital you work at , but I want to go there next time I'm sick!", said the cashier. Lily smiles as she collects her things, and turns to leave. Three shady looking men walk into the store, "This is a robbery!", one of the men shouts while holding a gun up in the air. In shock, Lily dropped her groceries, the milk busted and several eggs broke. The man with the gun, who was obviously the leader of the three men, pushed a huge black bag on the register counter. "You know what to do, fill it up!", said the leader to the cashier. Lily slowly and nervously backed away from him. The robber looks at her with a slimly smile on his face,"Where are you going, sweetheart!", he grabs her forearms, to hold her in place."L-l-let me go!", Lily screams, "Let me go!". Her desperate situation triggers the full extent of a latent mutant ability that had been building for weeks. A jolt of pain runs through the robber, a jolt she'd been unknowingly storing up. "Arghhhhhh!!!", The robber yelled, every nerve in pure agony. He drops to the floor, "Make it stop!, please, I'm begging you make it stop!". His two accomplices, ran for dear life, terrified of whatever could make their leader cry like a baby. Everyone in the store stared at her in shock. Confused and scared, Lily ran, ran for what felt like miles until, too tired to run any more, she walked into a small diner. Dishes clacked and a waitress loudy called out orders as Lily took a seat at the bar-topped table."What'll ya have?", The waitress said looking a bit grumpy. "Coffee", Lily pauses for a second, "Black coffee". The waitress glances at the apple-shaped clock on the wall, "It's eight'o seven, bit late for coffee, what'da ya got one of those late night jobs?". "No, just trying to wake up, I must be having some kind of dream...er...nightmare", She said, with a frightened expression. The waitress shrugged, "Cup'a coffee, black!", she yelled to the cook, who had some brewing on the stove. A man sitting on the bar stool next to Lily, smiled at her, then noticing her expression he asks, "I know it's none of my business, but are you okay?". "Nope, not at all, I have no idea what's happing to me", Lily replied, her voice sounding like it does when someones about to cry. The man thought for a moment, he'd said to himself before, he knew what she might be going through. He leaned closer to her and whispered, "Are you a mutant?". "A mutant? Me? Oh--- could I be?", Lily went over what had happen to her, in her mind," But I thought mutants got there powers when they we're young?". "Well, there are people with latent ability's that don't manifest until they're older",The man said, "Oh..I'm Aaron, by the way", he offered his hand to shake."I'm Lily, nice to meet you", Lily shook, but still little in shocked, trying to understand all the new information she had learned," I just assumed that I went throught my teens with no powers, I wasn't a mutant". "You have a problem with mutants?", Aaron asked. "No, I' ve just never met one", Lily stated.  
"You have...", said Aaron with a little smile. "You're a mutant?", Lily said, surprised. Aaron nodded," And I was just as scared as you are until I found something to do with my powers". "Something to do?", said Lily, interested. The waitress plopped the cup of coffee on the table."I'm on a team, a superhero team, It's dangerous and non-profit, but you get something more important than money from saving someone's life, you know?", Aaron said with a inspired look in his eyes. "Yea, I guess that's why I became I nurse", Lily said, agreeing. "Oh, your a nurse, are you?", Aaron sarcastically said, looking at uniform she was still wearing. Lily laughed a little bit, "I'd like to know more about this team". "I'll introduce you sometime", Aaron answered. They both smile.

Back in the present...

A wave of invisible energy passes over the battle field, making the biozvons scream and slowly die. After it clears, the heroes emerge from their cover. The forcefeild around Aaron dissipates, he breaks free. Lily is barely standing, her eyes turn white, but not the usual white, they have a kind of glow. She then falls to the ground and disintegrates into pieces. Aaron has been racing toward her but stops short, horrorified at what as just happened. His teammates, not far behind, hung their heads sadly. "She knew that using the amplifier would increase her powers but it might destroy her, althought I never imagined she'd disintegrate", one of the teammates said," She saved us, she saved the world". "Why? Why didn't anyone tell me the woman I love was going to die?, Aaron said throught tears. "She didn't want you to stop her", the teammate answered. "I---", Aaron started but was distracted. The particles of Lily rose into the sky, a tear ran down Aaron's cheak. The particles kept rising and rising until, they reached outer space. There they stopped, just above earth they seemed to gather together. As if, They were trying to reform...


End file.
